


Shower Ritual

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smut, Time Turner, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a shower ritual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It all starts with the daily shower ritual, as always.

"Wash my hair, Moony?" Sirius would plead, once they were inside the shower together and the water was on. Their cocks would have already started growing harder, but they would be ignored for now. There would be a game to play first.

"Of course," Remus would smile and say. "As long as you return the favor."

"Of course," Sirius would echo, would turn around, patiently waiting for the soft touch of Remus's shampoo-lathered hands on his head. Then the touch would come and Sirius would relax into it, leaning back against Remus with a happy sigh, like an overgrown puppy with his ears being scratched. The fingers would gently massage his scalp, running over the top and through the strands of hair. The hands would run through his hair, gathering it, bunching it together, then letting it fall back against the stream of hot water until the shampoo was all washed out and Sirius's hair was silky and shiny in its wetness.

"My turn," Remus would then say, smiling, and Sirius would grin back at him and lather up some shampoo in his hands, then turn them around until he was behind Remus, reaching forward and entangling his hands amongst the soft golden-brown locks. Remus would close his eyes and relax against Sirius, who would smile, gently rubbing his hands against Remus's skull. Remus's hair was much shorter than Sirius's, cut to his ears instead of his shoulders, but Sirius would always spend a great deal of time running his hands through the short hair, the wet strands feeling good against the pads of his fingers. "All clean," Sirius would then announce, and Remus would turn around to face him, smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow.

"But that's just the hair," Remus would reply. "What about the rest of us?"

"The rest of us?" Sirius would repeat, teasing both of them by pretending not to know what Remus was talking about. He would look both of them over and say again, "All clean."

"I don't think so," Remus would say, still smiling. He would run his hands over Sirius's body as the water continually poured down on them both, his fingers lingering on spots where imaginary dirt clung to skin. "See, there's a bit...right...here."

"I don't see it," Sirius would say, looking at his own body dubiously.

"Then I'll just have to show you," Remus would reply. And he would show Sirius with his fingers and with his tongue where the dirt wasn't, and Sirius would run his hands through Remus's hair again and this time cling tightly as Remus mapped Sirius's body with his tongue.

"All clean," Sirius would then say again, this time his breath coming more quickly and heavily.

But Remus would shake his head, again saying, "I don't think so," and this time not waiting for Sirius to ask before moving down and 'cleaning' Sirius himself, moving that tongue and now his lips around Sirius's cock. And Sirius would clutch Remus's hair tighter, and Remus would hum low in his throat, and Sirius would come with a hoarse shout into Remus's mouth, and that would have been dirty except that Remus was very good at cleaning by now and would always catch the little spurts of semen.

Sometimes the ritual would go the other way around, with Sirius 'cleaning' Remus and Remus coming hard into Sirius's mouth, and they always enjoyed it that way too. But it was the shower ritual, and whatever else would happen later that day, the next shower and its ritual would be a bright spot in the horizon.


End file.
